


His Reason

by detectivejigsaw



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, reminder, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Perry reminds Doofenshmirtz of one area of life where he doesn't have to be jealous of Roger.Hopefully in character, etc.





	His Reason

As usual, Perry the Platypus burst into his nemesis’s apartment (Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!) to stop whatever new evil or petty scheme was on the books today-this time, through an open window, since he was making an effort not to break them as often (it upset Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and occasionally resulted in his getting cuts on his feet). Also as usual, once he realized that the platypus was there Doofenshmirtz wasted no time in trapping him (this time in a giant glass jar, with a few holes in the lid, thankfully), before explaining his new evil plan.

Something seemed a little...off about Doofenshmirtz today, Perry thought as he took a close look at him.  His expression seemed less like his typical gleeful evil, and more...bitter about something.  His suspicions were confirmed as the scientist began his typical spiel.  “Today, Perry the Platypus,” the doctor cackled, standing next to his latest creation (which looked like some kind of cross between a giant Tesla coil and a ray gun), “I am going to destroy my brother Roger with my Destroy-Roger-inator!!!!”

  
Well. It wasn't his most creatively named -inator ever. Perry rolled his eyes slightly as he removed the glass cutter from his hat and began creating a hole in the side of the jar. Sure, it was a bit premature for him to get started escaping now, since Doofenshmirtz hadn't finished giving his backstory or explanation for why he was going after his brother this time, but it would speed things up a bit so they could get to the fighting sooner.

More importantly, though, he was a little concerned by the scientist’s choice of words in naming the -inator.  
_Destroy_ Roger? That wasn’t like Doofenshmirtz. Hopefully he was just speaking figuratively, meaning he was going to ruin him financially, or-or destroy his house or something. Surely he didn’t mean he’d actually try to kill him, right?  ...Right?

  
Doofenshmirtz glared at him. “Really, Perry the Platypus? You can't wait two minutes while I tell you about it? Where are your manners today?”  
_This from the man who’s going to try to destroy his brother._  
“And don't give me that look! You have no right to judge me on this!”

Surprisingly, the anger seemed to drain out of Doofenshmirtz.  He plopped down into a nearby armchair with a tired sigh, resting his chin in one hand and slouching even more than usual.  
“Tomorrow is-would have been-my wedding anniversary.”  
Perry blinked at him. _Are you saying that your divorce is somehow Roger’s fault?_  
“He wasn't actually involved in that, but thinking about it forced me to think about all my other failures, and then that train of thought led to another about Roger and all his-” the doctor held up his hands to make finger quotes- “‘wonderful’ accomplishments, and how he has basically everything that I’ve ever wanted. So I was going to incinerate him to make myself feel better.”

Perry placed his paws on his hips and gave Doofenshmirtz his most disapproving scowl.  
_He's your brother. No matter how jealous you are of him, murder is really taking things too far. What happened to just covering him in pigeon goo or vandalizing his painting or something?_  
“Oh, you don't think that's a good enough reason?!” Doofenshmirtz demanded, suddenly angry and defensive again. He lurched to his feet. “Well,  you should try spending your whole life in someone else's shadow sometime!” Then, with a slight embarrassed chuckle, “...In the metaphorical sense. Since you already technically live in the shadows of taller people. But that's not the point!” His anger came flaring back. “The point is, I can't think of anything good I have that Roger doesn’t!”

In that instant, Perry finished cutting the glass and climbed out of the hole (carefully, mindful of cutting himself this time). But instead of flying to attack and destroy the -inator as usual, he decided to use a solution that was both peaceful, and would hopefully get the scientist out of his funk. Any other agent would probably have decided that things had gone too far this time, and that they had reached the point where he should just bring the scientist in once and for all, if he was talking about actually killing someone. Major Monogram certainly would, if he were here. But something in Perry told him that this would work.  
The platypus walked up to Doofenshmirtz, who looked confused at his not leaping or running at him, and reaching into some secret place in his hat, he produced a small photo and handed it to him.  
“What are you doing, Perry the Platypus?” Doofenshmirtz warily took the photo. “Is this a trick to catch me off guard while you destroy my machine? Because it's not going to work-”  
It was then that Perry witnessed a phenomenon that rarely occurred in the Tri-State Area: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was speechless.

 

He sat back in his chair with a thump, and stared for several moments at the picture in silence and unusual solemnity. Perry was just beginning to wonder if he should quietly leave, when Doofenshmirtz said softly, “Curse you, Perry the Platypus.”  
He looked up at his nemesis with a funny expression, halfway between scowl and smile. “You just gave me a reason to spare Roger.”  
Then he reached one long arm over to push the self-destruct button on the side of the-inator, before he leaned back in his chair and gently tucked the photo of Vanessa into his lab coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think if Doof got reminded more often that while Roger has good looks and charm and gets to be mayor, he (Doof) is the one who actually had a wife and now has a beautiful daughter to love, maybe he'd be a little less jealous and bitter. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part, but oh well.  
> Either way, hope you liked this.  
> Sorry if his wanting to actually kill Roger feels out of character, but hopefully it works regardless.


End file.
